


small victories

by tmrminewt (commodorenewt)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/tmrminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">I saw you trying to hit the “door close” button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we’re stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don’t know what to say other than “you started it” AU</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	small victories

_'I managed to push the board meeting to start 30 minutes later. Get here NOW.'_

Newt sighed, rolling his eyes as he slipped the device inside his pocket. He wasn't trying to be an asshole by pressing the close button repeatedly so the doors can fucking close on someone, he was just really late and he didn't see anyone outside. So when a hand shot out to stop the elevator from closing, he felt like he wanted the earth to devour him alive. He was about to apologize when the man pressed all 49 buttons of the fucking elevator. _**What the hell**_.

Minho wasn't an asshole. A small voice in his mind scoffed, a sound that distinctly resembles his best friend's voice. He wasn't but there were times ( _yes, little Teresa that lives in my head, it only happens in rare occasions_ ), rare, rare times that he lets his temper flare that allows him to act like an asshole that Teresa (and all their friends) believes he was. That was one of those occasions. The blonde guy was hitting the close button repeatedly, the asshole.

Minho almost forgave him upon seeing his face, emphasising on the word almost. But right now, he wished he did forgive the pretty boy because standing there as the elevator stopped at every floor. It was tedious and boring and irritating and it was his fault, he knows but the guy next to him shared some of the blame.

"Bloody Hell." The blonde guy groaned when they stopped on the 10th floor. Minho chanced a glance at the guy and caught the scowl he was sending his way.

Minho sent him a scowl of his own. "You started it." Minho informed him.

"I started it?" The man hissed. "I didn't bloody hit the buttons, did I?"

"You were gonna close the damn doors on me!" Minho retorted.

The man looked at him, the expression on his face was a mixture of exasperation and irritation. "For your information, I didn't see you coming."

"Yeah right, and you didn't hear me calling too?" Minho snorted.

The man shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest, muttering under his breath, his accent making it impossible to understand. "What are you saying?" Minho asked around 25th floor and the guy was still muttering.

The man just threw him a glare before turning his head back to the small screen indicating the floor they were on. "Bloody Hell." The man repeated again. His phone started ringing loudly, startling them. "I'm in the elevator, some slinthead apparently wanted to make the most of his first trip on a elevator and pressed all the buttons... I'm not making anything up... I am at the elevator... I am here! Oh bloody hell."

Minho was clenching his fist as the asshole deemed him as an imbecile who has never ridden in an elevator before. He felt slightly pleased with himself in getting the guy late. He considered this as a small victory.

What they didn't know was that this was the start of a new chapter of their lives.


End file.
